Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
According to the latest technology, a typical image forming apparatus, which is a printer, a multifunction peripheral (MFP), or similar apparatus, ensures simplify installing an additional application convenient for a user. To execute the identical application on image forming apparatuses having operation panels with different resolutions, a known image forming apparatus causes an application to determine the resolution of the operation panel so as to switch screen data for displaying an application screen corresponding to the resolution. However, in the known image forming apparatus, every time a new image forming apparatus with a different resolution is released, it is necessary to revise the logic of the application so as to execute the application using the operation panel of the new image forming apparatus.